The Inconnu
The Inconnu is an extremely secretive sect of vampires. Virtually nothing is known for certain about them, but some of the most popular theories claim the group is a coalition of Methuselahs that exists to manipulate both the Camarilla and Sabbat from behind the scenes, made up entirely of ancients who have forsaken the Jyhad in order to pursue Golconda, or a powerful cult tied to the Antediluvians. Even the sect's age is disputed, with some believing it dates as far back as Rome. Whoever the Inconnu truly are, proof of their power is evident in the fact that they are able to remain so well hidden despite centuries of investigation and speculation. The only visible facet of the sect seems to be the Monitors, who watch vampiric events while avoiding direct inteference. Responsibilities and Agents of the Inconnu Agents of the Inconnu have very few rules by which they are expected to abide, and even those they are expected to follow are rarely enforced. There is, however, one rule which must never been broken; agents of the Inconnu must remain apart from the Jyhad. Even such mundane activities as congenial contact with non-Inconnu Childer is expected to be brief and disinterested. Though the Inconnu have pledged their unending support to the preservation of the vampiric species, members are not forbidden from destroying vampires in self defense, or any other reason. Killing Inconnu brethren, however, is treated with the highest degree of severity, and the offender is hunted down and himself destroyed. The Monitors Any city, state, province or region which houses fifty Kindred or more, is appointed a Monitor whose duty it is to report and unusual activity concerning the various factions of the Jyhad. This is generally thought to mean the appearance of new bloodlines, super or preternatural incursion, or drastic shifts in Kindred society and politics. Many Monitors are seen by those outside the Inconnu as omnipotent, tyrannical individuals, who have deposited spies everywhere. This is only true in a few instances, as the style of each Monitor varies greatly. Some Monitors even take little to no interest at all in their domain. The Inconnu also maintain Monitors for the varied Kindred clans, whose duty it is to study their history, politics, etc. The Agents The Agents of the Inconnu serve in a variety of capacities, ranging from the Monitor’s assistants, to spies or historians. The title of Agent is truly the most versatile position a member of the Inconnu can carry. Membership One cannot simply join the ranks of the Inconnu by asking; when one has expressed a true desire to exempt himself from the Jyhad, as well as displayed the wisdom and power to make the separation from one’s previous unlife, the Inconnu shall extend an invitation. Generational age (The proximity in generation to Caine) is one of the deciding qualifications for membership within The Order. (A generation of six or older has been set.) Should diablerie have been used in order to gain rank, The Order considers the number of years ago the act occurred, as well as whether or not said act should be considered a "youthful indiscretion." Closeness to Caine is essentially paramount. Potentials are met privately by two members of the Inconnu, who extend invitation. Before embarking on membership, all bonds made before inception to The Order are severed and considered null and void.